


Gentle Whisper of a Devil

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, PLEASE END ME, belifer but just a hint, im not sorry, it's stuck in my head, quite bloody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: "There, there Cifer..."





	Gentle Whisper of a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a hc than canon. Pls don't kill m---actually, go on kill me.

The sight before him as he entered the room didn't have any shock to him---in fact, Belial expected this sight. The metallic scent of blood permeates through the air. Blood pooling on the floor where the ever-so perfect Supreme Primarch stood in a daze with their creator's head cradled close to his chest. 

Those always brilliant and clear eyes were now dull and clouded by---grief, perhaps. He suppose it is something close. 

Emotions are not within their programming but they do feel strong levels of it, though more often they don't. 

So, this is quite amusing to him, at least. 

  


The Head Deputy stride towards the Supreme Primarch and gently coaxed him into his arms---engulfing Lucifer into an embrace. 

"There, there, Cifer..." Belial softly cooed. "You did well." he would then place a hand on the other's head and card his fingers through those soft locks while planting a kiss on Lucifer's hair. 

  


The Supreme Primarch stayed limp in his arm for a moment or so before eventually leaning against Belial---six wings would surround and cage them. 

"...Belial... I---"

"Shhh.... You only did what's right. I'll take care of everything from here." Belial assured.  

Lucifer stayed quiet for a moment before slightly nodding his head. "I'll leave things to you..." he eventually said. 

  


What Lucifer didn't see was the smirk slithering across Belial's face. 

  


"I won't disappoint."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me if you want @100tonberries


End file.
